The Switched Lives of Edward Elric and Envy
by kok0roxotaku
Summary: Edward and Envy's memories are both swapped when they both damage each other's heads at the same time during a heavy battle. With Envy stuck looking like Ed and Lust believing Ed to be Envy due to having problems with Regenerating his body they become convinced that they are and were each other all along. Will Alphonse, Mustang, and or Lust figure out the truth before its too late!
1. Switched

**The Switched Lives of Edward Elric and Envy**

**A/N: Hi guys, if you're wondering I have created yet another story without some of my other ones being finished it is for a reason. One of my family members is sick and decided that she wanted me to create another Fullmetal Alchemist story for her to read while she recovers. I came up with something that she might like. So if you do read my stories and aren't new the following is being put on hold in order for me to complete this story: The Alchemist Who Couldn't Perform Alchemy, The Invisibility of Edward Elric II, and Roy Mustang and the Teenage Dog Days**

**Sorry for those of you who are reading those! Don't worry this won't take long. Thanks for your patients and support. If your new to my stories, hi! Please enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter One – Switched...**

They both paced themselves slowly, trying to reach each other's minds. Already Edward has received heavy damage from Envy's attacks. And to make things even better, he had gotten separated from Alphonse who was dealing with Lust.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Are you starting to get tired?! And here I thought we were starting to have fun~!"

"Shut up Envy! You Homunculi have been running around Central for too long! It's about time you all vanished. You and whoever the hell your Master is!"

Envy snickered, feeling satisfied that he was getting under the pipsqueak's skin. It felt good to see him angry. He was a stupid human who needed to be whipped off the face if this pathetic planet. And with those thoughts racing through his mind he lunged at Edward once more, cutting him clean a crossed his flesh leg. Edward winced from the pain.

"DAWH! D-damn it!" with rage carrying him on, he cut deep into Envy's chest. Envy too screeched from the pain, quickly trying to regenerate.

"N-not bad...pipsqueak!"

The battle continued, with words and sharp weapons being thrown at one another. On the other side of Central was Alphonse and Lust, also going at it full throttle. Gluttony was there as well, but he was dealing with Mustang and the Amestris soldiers that were sent out to aid the Elric Brothers.

"Fire! Make sure he doesn't get away!" ordered Mustang; he had become frustrated with fighting this gluttonous Homunculi. All it did was bounce around and regenerate itself, and it was only making this battle seem like a childish game of tug and war. "Where are the Elric Brothers?" he asked Lieutenant Hawkeye. She turned to Havoc to see if he would know. But they were both clueless.

"This is bad." He huffed.

It was when Mustang spoke that Gluttony suddenly stopped moving around. His empty eyes turned in the opposite direction and took off. He was so fast that the soldiers could no longer keep up with him, and in a flash he disappeared behind a building. On the other side of this building was Alphonse and Lust, still heavily going at it?

"Give it up boy. You've already lost this battle!" Lust teased.

Alphonse ignored her and hit her with a giant fist made of cement. As soon as she crashed into the ground she recovered and got back to her feet. When she saw Gluttony she knew it was time to leave.

She flashed Alphonse a cute smile and with a twirl of her finger she was gone. Alphonse gasped, almost forgetting about his brother taking on Envy by himself. _I gotta help Brother, _he though searching around for him. That was when he took off in the direction he had left him in.

"Why don't you just give up Envy?!" Edward huffed.

Envy smiled transforming into Edward to taunt him, "Like I would give in to scum like you. I don't care what my orders are, I want to see you dead Edward Elric!"

Both were unaware of what was about to transpire. At that very moment, both Ed and Envy charged at each other. If one had been there watching the scene, it would be as if everything fell prey to time. Edward twirled around with his Auto-mail Blade out, aiming right at Envy's head, while Envy had his sharp claws in the air, aiming at Edward's neck. Within a split second, Edward's blade went straight through Envy's head and Envy's claws hit Edward on his head as well. Both of them stumbled quickly, but Envy's instinct to regenerate kicked in almost instantly. Red sparks of what looked to be lightning surrounded the two, making them scream from the pain before they both fell on the ground unconscious.

At the same time, Alphonse, Lust, and Gluttony had all arrived and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Brother!" Al quickly ran to the closest Edward he saw, but when he touched him red lightning shot out from his limp body. Lust and Glutton picked up the Edward that Alphonse had not approached, "This isn't over boy! We will be back and you will pay for hurting Envy!"

Alphonse tried ignoring her; he was worried about Edward, who had blood gushing from his head. Alphonse quickly picked him up and rushed back to Central to seek help for his brother.

But little did he know...the boy he was packing was _not _his brother.

* * *

**Well, so what do you guys think? Pretty cool huh? This story should only have about 10 chapters so not as long as I usually write. Again, thanks for dealing with me and putting up multiple stories, but if it's for a family member then why not.**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	2. Something Just Isn't Right

**The Switched Lives of Edward Elric and Envy**

**"A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain anything without sacrificing something else in return, but once you have overcome it and made it your own...you will gain an irreplaceable fullmetal heart." - Hiromu Arakawa**

**Chapter Two - Something Just Isn't Right**

The only noise that could be heard, was the constant beeping of a heart monitor. Nothing more. He didn't know who he was...where he was...or even how he got there. As his eyes twitched he then began to realize that there was a strong pain vibrating in his head. It felt like he was dying. The more and more he felt the pain, the more he remembered.

_Envy..._

_Hit to the head..._

_Knock out..._

His eyes opened, after realizing that he had been injured by that rotten Homunculus! But his rage quickly died down as light hit his eyes causing that pain in his head to shake his entire body even more. The loud beeping screeched in his ears, unable to hear nothing around him. Was this it? Was he really dying?

"Brother...c-can you hear me?"

That voice...was that...his brother? Edward opened his eyes, at first seeing a boy looking at him. But as his eyes focused, he was greeted with a suit of armor in front of him. "Alphonse Elric...? Th-that's your name right?" he asked. His voice sounded a little off, probably from where he was still half way asleep. He held his head as he raised from the bed, realizing that he had bandages wrapped around his head tightly. He could even feel the stitches.

"Brother? Please tell me you're going to be ok? You didn't forget my name right?" he asked. Al was panicking, looking into the dead eyes if his _brother._

He nodded at the armor, feeling a little weak. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask. Like what happened to him, and why his body felt the way he did. The last thing he remembered was being hit in the head...but by who...was...was it Envy? And why did he have this feeling like he had died and then came back to life. Things were a little strange. He looked down at his Auto-mail...it seemed different. Much lighter, like it was really made of flesh. But when he touched it, it gave off a _ping _sound. He was so confused.

"Alphonse," he spoke "There's something wrong with me." his body began to quake. He felt extremely nervous.

"Brother, you were hit in the head by Envy. The cut was so deep. I thought you were going to die. I promise, I'll never leave you alone to fight the Homunculi like that ever again!" Al cried, embracing his brother in a hug. At first, Ed was stunned. He didn't know if he should hug him back. That feeling of this whole situation being wrong washed over him. He stared at the wall, then looking towards the door as Mustang came in.

"How are you feeling Fullmetal?"

Ed paused as Alphonse let him go. "Fine, I guess Colonel..."

**~ ? ~**

"...Lust? Do you think Envy will ever wake up?"

That was the first thing he heard...why did it have to be his annoying voice?! Envy felt his whole body quake with pain as he rose off the floor. His head was absolutely killing him. Why was he injured? And how the hell did he even get here in the first place?! "Where am I..." he opened his irritated eyes to see a young woman with black hair staring down at him, while an overweight and short guy with empty eyes stared at him with his finger in his mouth. "L-Lust and G-Gluttony? What the hell is going on?! Why am I in so much pain?"

"You and the Fullmetal clashed each other in the head, for some reason you passed out. Care to explain why?"

"Damn it! How would I know?"

"Lust, why does Envy still look like _him_?" Gluttony asked. He sounded every displeased.

Envy quickly examined the room, he was in a huge room, resting in a King sized bed. It seemed that red was the main theme and as he looked in a nearby mirror across the room he was that his appearance had changed. But wait...wasn't that him? N-no! That wasn't him! That appearance only made him angry, but suddenly another sharp pain hit his head.

"I can't change back..." he cursed.

Lust and Gluttony became shocked, "What do you mean, you can't change back?" she questioned.

"Do I have to explain myself to you? I'm stuck looking like the pipsqueak but I can't remember why. When I try to...my head just starts hurting even more. What's worse it that I can't use the stones in my body to regenerate. Hell, I don't even feel stone in my body right now!" he flopped back into the bed, feeling defeated...aggravated...lost. Why...why did this all feel wrong to him.

"Well, we can't get anything done with you looking like that. Its best if you stay away from the Master as well. As it might upset..."

As Lust spoke, she noticed that Envy had a worried look on his face...and he never seemed to be worried. Something was wrong...and she was going to figure out what it was.

**~ Central Hospital ~**

As Edward stood from the bed, he felt his legs give up on him. Alphonse had to quickly catch him before he fell to the ground. "You can't go back to doing missions like this. I don't mean to sound like a jerk, Fullmetal. But from the way you were cut on the head, I honestly thought you were going to die."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes "Well it feels like I'm dying! And my head...something feels off. Like I'm forgetting something. Its bothering the hell outta me." complaining would do him no good, and he quickly realized this when Mustang stood from his chair and headed for the door.

"I have to get back to work searching for the Homunculi. Odds are they're still recovering from our attack and planning their next move."

Alphonse saluted him just as he was about to leave, but then he turned around "I'll leave the Lieutenant with you. Take a few days to recover and I'll check on you soon. After you spend the night here, she'll take you to her house where you can rest some more."

Both the Elrics nodded, and with that Mustang left and Hawkeye entered and closed the door. "How are you doing Alphonse? Edward?"

Ed didn't answer. He honestly didn't know what to feel. So Al decided to answer for him. "He's doing better."

"Why don't you two rest up for the night. I'll stay here and stand guard just in case the Homunculi come back."

Alphonse nodded. Even he felt uneasy as he heard her load her gun. He sure was glad that she was on their side. Ed stared at her suddenly feeling tired, but just as he did, he heard a voice in his head.

_Are you starting to get tired?! And here I thought we were starting to have fun~!_

Along with a voice, he could have sworn that for a split second he saw himself with a disgusted look on his face. Did...did he say that? N-no...Envy said that to him right? As his head pounded even more, Alphonse sat beside his bed and began talking to him.

"So, I guess this'll push us back from searching for the stone huh?" he asked.

"Stone? You mean the Philosopher's Stone? Yeah, I guess it will a little. But it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Brother that isn't like you. Usually you get upset if we run into an obstacle? Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. I just feel different, Alphonse." he turned around and placed the covers over his head.

"What do you mean?" Al replied...but Ed remained silent...letting sleep take him and pull him into a dream.

_"Mom, look what I made today! Isn't it great! It's a pony!" Edward was six years old again. Showing his creation to his mother. She turned around, suddenly seeing her eyes turn purple, and a crooked smile stretch across her face. "No...its horidess!" She slapped the creation out of Edward's hands. Dread overcame him, but just as shock filled his body he felt himself fall through the ground. When he rose up he saw a woman staring down at him._

_Envy..._

_Envy..._

_ENVY!_

_Edward screamed running in the opposite direction, but as he did giant mirrors surrounded him. Everywhere he looked he didn't see a younger him...he saw Envy...the Homunculus. He screamed even louder, trying to break the mirrors. But his hands only went through them, until finally his world went black once more._

_ENVY!_

**~ ? ~**

_Envy opened his eyes, finding himself in a blank room. At first there was nothing, but when he began walking her realized that he could hear voices._

_"What the hell is this place! St-stop talking!" he screamed. The voices only got louder and more clear. His head continued to throb with pain._

_"Brother come back to me!"_

_"Fullmetal"_

_"Brother!"_

_"Mom!"_

_He quickly shut his eyes and when he reopened them he noticed that he was by a puddle of water. He looked down...and saw Edward staring at him with hate._

_"Give me back my memories, pipsqueak!"_

Envy shot out of bed, screaming and dripping with sweat. "You damn human! What the hell did you do to me!"

* * *

**So this chapter was probably the longest chapter I have ever pulled off in any of my stories. I made it longer because I wanted to only have this story be a little over 10 chapters! My goal is to at least reach 30 reviews! Please tell me how I'm doing and if you like what's going on so far. I'm so glad that many of you are supportive of me making a new story. And so far it seems that my family member loves it too. :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it, and it means a lot to me that you're reviewing! Thanks! :)**

**a Mysterious Illusion: Thank you, sorry that Siblings is going so slow! XD But actually there's one more chapter left of it! I think I have my moments where I get an idea and abandon an old story for a while before coming back to it. XD Anyway, thank you too for always reviewing! **

**Alright guys, depending on how I feel I might be back either later today or tomorrow. Thanks again for your support. By the way I will thank everyone at the end of the story. Its easier for me to do it that way! XD**

**To Be Continued...**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


	3. Adapting and Bonding

**The Switched Lives of Edward Elric and Envy**

**"A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain anything without sacrificing something else in return, but once you have overcome it and made it your own...you will gain an irreplaceable fullmetal heart." - Hiromu Arakawa**

**Chapter Three - Adapting and Bonding**

Envy walked down the halls of his Master's domain. He felt completely out-of-place. It was almost as if he felt a heart beating inside him. As if, he wasn't a Homunculus at all. It was such a stupid feeling to have. He had to be him. There was no possible way he could be who he thought he was. But still, Envy had never had a dream in his life. Homunculi don't dream...except that was what his Master had told him long ago.

As he walked, he noticed that no one was around. Probably off running through Central, spying on the pipsqueak. Just as Envy said _pipsqueak_, his hair strangely stood off his head. He ignored it, and continued to be lost in deep thoughts. That's how it always was...and it seemed pathetic. Just then he stopped dead in his tracks. Realizing what he had said in his mind. "Pathetic?" he muttered. Usually, he would act like a drone. Only doing what the _Master said_ to do. Only thinking what the _Master_ _wanted_ him to do. And with each thought he realized even more that she was too controlling. He only wanted revenge on Hohenheim. He didn't want to turn into a human! He would turn weak. He wouldn't be him anymore! But as he stood there, he felt hatred towards the man calm a little. But why?

_Why did he have to leave us? Dad...please don't leave! Mom and Al...and me...we need you!_

Envy wiped his face and looked at his body. He hated looking like Edward Elric. He would rather be dead! Ever since he had fought with him, his emotions had gotten the best of him. He felt like escaping and running away on his own. At one point he wanted to share his feelings with Lust and Gluttony. It wasn't like him at all. He wanted to ask someone why he was feeling Edward's pain? Why he felt wrong for being here, why he kept having dreams about the Elrics. Maybe...he should go talk to...

Envy hit himself in the face with his Auto-mail fist, leaving a red mark across his cheek. How dare he even think about speaking to that human! It was sickening! What the hell was he thinking anyway? And...why did his Auto-mail feel like real metal? These mind games weren't funny. They were only ticking him off! He should be back in his OWN BODY! Just as he looked up, he saw a stunned Lust glaring at him, "And you hit yourself in the face because?"

"I'm not myself Lust. I need more rest. Maybe my stones are acting up inside my body." he spoke to her, slightly calming down.

"The Master doesn't know how to tamper with the stones in our bodies yet. So nothing can be done about your condition. As for your missions, you should relax." after getting her words out, she walked past him. But suddenly Envy yelled something. Something to make her stop yet again and turn back at him.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Envy, what is wrong with you. You have never asked to me to _talk_ to you before. Is this a trick?"

"No it isn't Lust. I swear."

She sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this later. Fine. Where would you like to talk?"

"Anywhere you find suitable. Just not where the Master or Gluttony can hear or see us."

After finding the perfect spot to sit down and talk, Lust waited for Envy to speak to her. They happened to be by a waterfall, not too far from their Master's lair. He was honestly surprised that the military hadn't found them yet. But oh well, they were just humans right. Tiny insignificant humans! Envy sat down beside her, taking a deep breath as he spoke. "I'm not myself." he told her.

"I've noticed..."

"No," he shook his head, "I mean mentally. I...I keep having dreams about the Elric Brothers. Memories that I shouldn't have. Nightmares trying to tell me the truth."

"Hmph, sounds to me like that battle messed you up. There's nothing I can help you with Envy. I've never felt those things. Feelings...and dreams."

Envy sighed and stared straight in front of him, "Hopefully I'll go back to my old self soon. I'm tired of having these messy feelings that a human would have."

Lust smirked, "Good, because I don't like this side of you."

They both joked lightly, these memories...nightmares...they were making them both change, making them not themselves. It felt like they were too humans having a normal conversation.

**~ Riza Hawkeye's House ~**

"AAAAHHH!"

Once again, he had had the same dream. It had been going on since yesterday night. He couldn't doze off without hearing someone call him _Envy._ Or without seeing his mother's face go demonic. Why was this happening to him? He didn't want Alphonse to worry, but he had to tell someone before the dreams swallowed him alive. Just as he had screamed Alphonse and Riza rushed into the room. Edward stared at him, drenched in sweat and shaking with fear.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

Ed nodded and turned back over. Riza signaled Al that she would give them time to talk. She closed the door and that's when Ed began speaking.

"I'm not me."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"I don't feel like I'm Edward Elric anymore. Ever since I clashed with Envy I've been having nightmares...and they call me Envy."

"They call you Envy? But Brother, we all know that you're you. Nobody else!"

"I really hope so Al. I just feel so tired...not myself. Maybe my head is causing me to think this way."

"Maybe, I'm sure that you'll get over it soon. Your strong and I know you can handle it."

"Yeah, thanks Al."

Still, deep down Edward still felt uneasy. Something was going on...and he had to find out soon before these nightmares worsened.

**~ Central Headquarters ~**

Roy sat at his desk, trying to comprehend what was going on. He was completely shocked that the Homunculi hadn't come to attack them yet. They knew that Edward was definitely injured or maybe even thought that he was dead due to the gash he saw on his head. He remembered freaking out, almost asking Alphonse if he was even alive. He thought that the boy might even go brain-dead before they reached the hospital. His recovery seemed so unhuman. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Breda and Havoc came rushing in.

"Sir," Breda said with a salute "I have report that one of the spies has spotted the Homunculi!"

Mustang gasped, "Are you sure? This could very well be a trap!"

"No, he said that he tried listening into their conversation. One of them has been mentally damaged."

Mustang looked down at his desk with confusion, _mentally damaged? _But that was nearly impossible. They could regenerate...unless Edward was able to bring him harm after all. Was that maybe the reason for all this hiding?

"Ok, we'll be taking a small crew to investigate. If we ask to bring soldiers along then it may get messy. I'll call the Lieutenant tomorrow and tell her the plan. Go tell Armstrong and the others the situation as well. Havoc and Breda left him, leaving him alone and time to think. Something felt very wrong. But yet he just couldn't figure out what it was. What was so off about trying to track down and destroy the Homunculi?

* * *

**Alright, once again another chapter out of the way (Checked my grammar...shouldn't be any issues...hopefully! XD) :D I'm actually enjoying writing this. The only problem is filling in the gaps with small events and the major events in the story. Time to reply to reviews.**

**Guest 2.9: Thanks for your support! I enjoy reading your reviews! XD I'm so glad that your reading my stories! :3**

**a Mysterious Illusion: Sorry if it did feel a bit rushed. I might go back and add a little more on the chapter, I did want to cut off at the end of their dreams though and try to tie them together to act as if they were dreaming at the same time which they were! XD I'll definitely slow down and won't rush! Still, I'm very thankful for your reviews and thanks again for constructive criticism! **

**Cutiepie120048: I hope my PM helped you! I don't want it to be confusing for anyone! Thanks for letting me know!**

**If anyone is confused on what is going on here is a small guide:**

**1\. Edward and Envy are in their own bodies.**

**2\. Edward and Envy have swapped memories.**

**3\. Edward thinks he is Envy.**

**4\. Envy thinks he is Edward.**

**5\. Envy cannot regenerate and turn back to normal due to damage to his brain. (Can't remember how to turn back.)**

**6\. Since Edward thinks he's Envy, he also thinks there is something wrong with his powers to Regenerate and Transform. (Can't really regenerate...)**

**Alright. So none of these are spoilers. There will be more to add to the guide soon if anyone else becomes confused. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me in a review or on Tumblr! Thanks guys, and see you soon~! :3**

**To Be Continued...**

**P.S. Won't be back for a few days. I'm going to work on some chapters of Dog Days and this story too. I might actually finish it and then all I'll have to do is upload~! :3**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
